Quentin Avenant
Quentin Avenant is the son of Goldilocks and Charming from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks by Madame d'Aulnoy. He is the older brother of Aurelie Avenant. Info Name: Quentin Avenant Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Story of Pretty Goldilocks Roommate: Thibault Criquet Appearance: Fair-skinned, average height, with curly blond hair and green eyes. Wears a grey button-down T-shirt and black pants. Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to go on a heroic adventure. My "Magic" Touch: I can talk to animals - especially my dog. Storybook Romance Status: Sofie Wald and I are going out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get a little too overly zealous about asking girls out. My dog advises me not to. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I love to attract pretty girls. Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. I'm not really fond of dragons. Best Friend Forever After: My little sister Aurelie. She's such a sweetie. Biography Bonjour! I'm Quentin Avenant, My mother is Goldilocks from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks (not Goldilocks and the Three Bears - that's a different Goldilocks), and my father is called Charming (also known as Avenant). A king had fallen in love with Mom, but she rejected him, since she didn't want to be married. When Dad told him that Mom would have accepted him. The king imprisoned him. He later agreed to help the king win over Mom. Dad helped a carp that was out of water, a raven being chased by an eagle, and an owl caught in a net. The animals promised to help him. Accompanying him was his dog Frisk. They helped Dad recover Mom's ring, slay the giant Galifron, and find water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty (where he slew two dragons). Unfortunately for Dad, Mom married the king, since Dad wanted to remain loyal to his king. But she was still fond of him. But Dad's enemies told the king of it, and the king threw Dad in prison. Mom begged her husband to release him, but the king refused. The king went to bathe his face with the water from the Fountain of Health and Beauty. A maid had switched the flask with a poison, and the king bathed himself in poison. He died from the poison, and Mom became a widow. With Frisk's help, she released Dad from prison, and married him. Dad was crowned king. Everything's going well. Mom finds her second husband to be a lot better than her first husband. Dad is a very good king as well. They have promised to raise me and my younger sister Aurelie well. We both go to Ever After High. Me and Aurelie are very close. I am a very brave young man, and I love to go on adventures. I am good with animals - especially fish, eagles, owls, and dogs. I have a pet dog named Frank. He can talk and he loves to accompany me. I am also skilled with swords and other weapons. Plus I love to woo the ladies. I've broken up with a few girls already, and I hope to find another girlfriend. I'm on good terms with Daring Charming. He's such a cool guy, and he's fun to be around. I'm also friendly with my roommate Thibault, who is dating my little sister. He isn't very attractive, but he's a nice guy - and a talented musician. Trivia *Quentin's mother is from the Charmant family, one of the greatest families in Féerie. The family is part of the Féerien branch of the Charming family. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Story of Pretty Goldilocks Category:Charmings Category:French